Godzilla: Resurrection
by Mackifart
Summary: 23 years after Godzilla was erased from the world, the world slowly forgot about. But a 25 year old might just brought himself in a Resurrection of horrifying proportions. Based on a scrapped Tomoyuki Tanaka project, Resurrection of Godzilla.
1. Prologue

**If you don't know about Resurrection of Godzilla, don't hit yourself in the back.**

 **This was a changed project from Tomoyuki Tanaka, which was replaced by Return of Godzilla. In a Nutshell, Some Scientist work some stuff and then there are these Japanese mythical monsters and then suddenly Godzilla comes back from the dead.**

 **So what I'm doing this is to bring that project to life, though things are going to be very different just so I don't copy the story while being relative to the original storyline. Got that?**

 **By the way, for those who have watch one of the not so great** _ **Alien**_ **sequels, Alien: Resurrection, you might have a weird vibe of that movie. Don't know what I mean? You will.**

 _Classified South Pacific Island_

" _The metal halls endlessly dragged on lined with cameras and defensive gun, for good reasons."_

" _The test subjects they housed were...unique."_

" _More like deadly, that's why they're here for, their entire reason those monsters exist in the first place_." The man thought trying to keeping his nerve down and Exhaled.

 _My name is Dr. Yorishiro, the building around me is my very own company Yorishiro Corp. pleasantly named after myself. My company's goal is to bring some peace to this broken and hateful world we live in._

 _We gratefully appreciate you coming here and gladly will bring under our wing. Now before you start you wonderful career here we first introduce some of our rules here._

 _First is don't tell anyone about this place, whether or not it's to your family or friends. We don't any trouble coming from the outside world._

 _Second, No matter what happens or what you see, just go on with your life. There's no need to cling onto the pass. *clears throat*_

 _And last of all, just think of what would happen if you brought balance to the world. How great would it be?_

 _Like before, my name is Dr. Yorishiro and this is my laboratory. I promise you will not be attacked._

 _Well….not by any of my staff._

 _*Crashes*_

 _Hssssssssssss…..._


	2. Green Bay

**Nothing much to talk about, Just saying chapters will come a bit slowly because of school work (so much).**

 **Also because I am working on another story as well.**

 **~Mackifart**

 _Green Bay, WI_

 _8:12 AM_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm clock went, waking Jay from his long rest. Daylight streamed through the window curtains and glaring in on his eyes making him squint.

He reluctantly raised himself out of bed and dragged himself downstairs for some breakfast before work. Jay opened up the fridge and looked inside, there was leftovers of pizza, some cans of Mtn. Dew, packaged frozen waffles, some others.

He pulled out the pizza and stuffed it into his mouth as he went to his laptop checking for any emails from his girlfriend race, she just recently got job for a secret corporation that took interest in her understanding of biology and living organisms. Grace always adored Jay's dog Mack whenever she came over, Which Mack was the first reason He and Grace met when Mack was hit by a car.

Jay clicked on his inbox and opened it up, showing a recent video from Grace.

He clicked play and no watched.

" _Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that my job is great. The technology is amazing, it's like nothing I have before! Anyway I'll be coming back soon._

 _We'll do something fun I promise, hugs an-"_

Jay's computer gives a warning that he is getting late for work. "Shoot, I'm late!"

He scrambles to get his coat and hat on, grabbing the piece of pizza on his way out.

Unaware he left his laptop on….

" _Hey!"_

" _Huh? What's going on?"_

" _You can't record anything! Remember the rules!"_

" _Well I had to send to my friend."_

" _Gaurds, get her!"_

" _No! Nooo!"_

… _._

… _._

… _.._

" _Whoever is getting these getting these messages, we will come and find you."_

 _*static*_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Come on, Come on." Jay grunted, his car going just under the speed limit. Luckily the traffic was very thin or by now he would have crashed.

 _Ring-Ring_

"Ugh, what now?" He grumbled, he picked up hos phone and answered the phone. " **Hey man how's it going?"** His best friend Nate asked, "Not so good, I'm running late for work." Jay responded. Nate was friends with Jay since their first day in Middle School and was a genius in hacking, if you wanted to know anything from a site you were blocked from, he would find it.

" **Heh, alrighty then. Why so late?"** He asked, "Well, I woke up late because my alarm clock was off and my girlfriend emailed me a video about her job and that she was coming home soon." Jay answered.

" **Well that reasonable, I'm glad she's coming back. I miss her happy-joy expression she always gives."** Nate said.

"I do too." Jay smiled, " **Well, I gotta go! Later man."** Nate farewelled, "Bye".

Jay hung up and set his phone down into is cup holder. He parked up to the employees' parking area, 5 minutes late…. _great._ The boss is going to kill me.

Jay got out his car, locked it, and walked inside the Quickstop. As he moved forward into the staff changing room, his boss stopped in his tracks. "Ten minutes late, explain." He said his voice rough, "My girlfriend sent me a video that she was coming back soon and how her new job is. Is that a good explanation?" Jay told him with a bit of cringe.

"Oh how sweet, but I got a lot of money to earn today and I don't tolerate staff being late no matter what the reason is!" His boss raised his voiced, his face in a grumpy look.

"How 'bout you back off." A African-American women threatened from the counter, that was Jessy, Jay always appreciated her for her boldness. She always reminded him of Ronda Rousey for some reason, he first met her two years ago when he just got his job. "You don't-Gah!" Jay's boss grunted from Jessy's swat in the stomach, "Ok Ok, You're lucky Jessy was here to save your sorry-" He was smacked again this time in the face.

"Hey thanks." Jay thanked, "Anytime, anyway what was it this time?" Jessy asked "I got message from Grace that she's coming home soon." Jay grew a little smile on his face.

"Aww, That some good news. When is she planning on coming back?" Jessy said cheerfully, "I don't know, she never said."

"Man, well you better get to work."

"Alright, see you later.

* * *

 _3:01 PM_

Jay had just finished work when Nate invited him to Guys night at Texas Roadhouse for some juicy steaks and bucket loads of peanuts. It's been awhile since he and Nate have been out to Guys night, those nights tend to be really fun especially when the love of your life is out in some faraway place.

Jay drove up to the Restaurant and parked near the entrance area right next to Nate's car. He walked inside and found Nate sitting a booth sipping a Diet Pepsi, he looked up smiled. "Hey you're here! Nate said gleefully, but his eyes showed a very different emotion. "Yeah I'm here, so who's gonna pay?" Jay joked, Nate chuckled a bit.

Jay took a seat across from his friend in the booth, "I'm gonna cut the chase here, I didn't ask you to come here for food and some laughs...There's something not with the corporation that your girlfriend works at."

Jay gave a puzzled look, "What do mean?". Nate checked to see if anyone was listening, "Did you watch the end of the video she sent you?".

"No, why?" Jay said getting nervous, "Well why don't you look now." Nate brought up his computer from below his seat. He turned it around so it faced Jay and pressed play on the spot where Jay left off from. The screaming and the horror of Grace being grabbed pulled in the shadows terrified him, terrifying him of what they did to Grace.

* * *

 _Forty-Five Minutes later_

Jay and Nate got into the parking lot, there stomachs full with food. But Jay's worry consumed him faster than he consumed his steak. Nate could see the worry, "Hey, I know things seem bad, but we'll find a way to get her back- wait Jay watch out!"

Something hit Jay hard in the back of the head, There were only blurs of happened… Nate being grabbed from behind, Jay being dragged to the back of a car and Everything went black


End file.
